The Strangly Mysterious Back Story of Kimi
by RealWriter03
Summary: Or: The Surprisingly Shocking but Strangely Mysterious Back Story of Kimi, Daughter of Apollo "What do you want to know?" "Start at the Beginning" "So, the beginning," Full summary inside! R&R Sequel to Living in a Dream, read first to fully understand :D
1. Every girl has her secrets

** AN: I just love long titles (the full title is too long to post) :D Anyway this is up by popular demand and is a sort-of sequel to my other story **_**Living in a Dream**_**. (Read it!) Now we will find out who is Kimi and why was she in La Push to begin with? It won't be a very long mutli-chapter but I want to try for an update every week. Keep in mind though; my other multi-chapter (**_**A Love Unheard**_**, Read it!) has been seriously neglected. I will try to keep both updated as well. The prologue takes place right after the ending of **_**Living in a Dream. **_**Do enjoy and remember to REVIEW! **

** Summary: The mystery of Kim is discovered in a few easy conversations. A normal girl with a normal family, living a normal life. Most people think that Kim's life began to get interesting when a certain wolf took interest in her. What most people don't know is how Kim is actually Kimi and her life has been anything but normal.**

** Warnings: Rated T for language, violence, suggestive thoughts and because Kimi is a bit of a party girl. (BTW all chapter names will be long because I find them interesting and funny.)**

The Surprisingly Shocking but Strangely Mysterious Back Story of Kimi, Daughter of Apollo

Prologue: Every girl has their secrets… Mine just include Monsters, seven half siblings, a thieving boyfriend and an enchanted necklace

My lips tingled from being used after such a long time and Connor took no time in reclaiming his territory. He knew the wolfs were watching and he wanted to be clear that I was His. Hey, said the Son of Hermes is pretty possessive. I guess when you live with about eleven thieving siblings (including a jokester of a twin brother) you had a tendency to be slightly possessive. I really didn't care.

I also knew the wolfs were watching but I could have cared less. All that was important was the fact that Connor had me safe in his arms again. Even the annoying voice of Travis couldn't ruin our moment. I was currently standing in my "room" in my mortal family's house. I was trying to pack in a rush but my thoughts kept drifting to Connor and my soon arrival back at my true home, camp.

I miss Michael and Will doing their crazy older brother things (even though Will was only a month older than me, he never let me live it down) I miss Louis thinking of different arrows that we can shoot (that boy is smart enough to be in Athena) I miss Kayla, and Nene and all our girls nights in the bathroom of our cabin (it's the only private place that we could find!) I also miss Tommy and Austin running around causing up trouble (trouble that Michael, Will and I always had to clean up) They were my family and I missed them like crazy.

I touched the photo frame that they gave me right before I left. It was a picture of all of us, being our normal ridiculous selves. Across the bottom, in block letters Kayla had written: NOTHING LIKE APOLLO'S KIDS! I love them.

"Kimi! Hurry up!" Travis yelled at me. I threw the frame into my almost full backpack. The backpack had a few changes of cloths, a book of healing, the photo frame, ambrosia and nectar, as well as my bathroom supplies. When you live your life never knowing what will happen next, you tend to have few possessions. After Lee died in the Battle of the Labyrinth, I realized that people, my family and friends, meant more that any knick-knack. I left all the things Jared had gotten me behind and I followed Travis out the door. Connor met us outside and we ran into the forest together.

Jared. Jared the wolf boy. Jared who loved me because I was his imprint. No Jared loved Kim, my other personality I made up for this mission. He did not love me, Kimi, he loved Kim. He loved Kim, he loved-

"KIM!" His voice screamed at me. The entire wolf pack had surrounded us. Connor murmured a curse in Greek and drew his sword. Travis looked eager to fight and I had an arrow notched. "Kim, please." His voice broke. It was actually a little humorous to see a big man like Jared, almost in tears, practically begging for me.

"Kim. Please listen to us." Sam stepped forward. "We don't want to hurt you, we consider you a part of our family, of our pack-"

"She already has a family!" Connor snapped.

"Yeah! And they'll have our heads if we return her home injured!" Travis spoke with sharpness. I could see Michael and Will attack Connor and Travis and I had to stifle a laugh. Everyone looked strangely at me and I realized that I hadn't really stifled my laugh and now I looked crazy.

"Sam, I would never attack La Push or purposely put our tribe into danger." I tried to sound as sincere as I could in this situation. It was all true though. The last thing I would want was innocent people getting hurt. Especially the innocent people I grew up with.

"Then explain that weird lizard thing that attacked you." Sam asked. He was speaking like a true alpha in this case. He was caring and wanting to protect his people. I remembered that same attitude from Lee. I bit my lip and looked down. _Do not think about him Kimi! _

"That was an accident. The _dracaenae _found me. It was not my intent-"

Sam cut me off "WOAH! Wait drac-a-WHAT?" He was completely flabbergasted and I fought the urge to laugh.

"_Dracaenae _is the name of the lizard thing. It's a monster that-" For the second time I was cut off, but this time by Connor.

"Um, Kimi, Why can they see through the mist?" He asked.

"The mist?" Sam repeated looking at me.

"Easy! They are wolfs!" I quickly realized my mistake and covered my mouth. The wolfs jaws dropped and half stared, half glared at me. "oops.."

"How on Earth ddid you figure that out?" Jared yelled. Sam looked like he was trying to decide to kill me or interrogate me. I didn't mean to blab their secret bur everyone knew in this little circle.

"It's not like they don't already know!" I motioned to Connor and Travis. Travis was shaking his head a murmuring about how I could not keep a secret for the life of me and Connor was rubbing the bridge of his nose. He had a headache. Oops….

"Okay we know everything about the La Push wolf pack because I was sent here to spy on you! To determine whose side you were on!" I defended myself.

"Who is "we"? And why would the wolfs be on a side? What is with the monsters and medieval weaponry and-" Jared's voice broke again.

"Kim. We welcome you into our tribe and the least you could do tell us your side of the story." Sam motioned angrily. I guess he didn't like being on the outs of something.

I made a decision on the spot. Turing to the twins I realized they had the same idea. "If they knew they could be on our side if things got ugly. Damn. I sound like Annabeth." Travis sighed.

Connor only nodded to me and I turned back to Sam and the rest of the pack. I put my arrow back into my quiver and tapped a button on my bow. My quiver retracted into a necklace while my bow and arm guards turned into a bracelet on my left wrist. My bracelet was think leather but had a sun amulet in it so it looked sort of like a watch. My necklace had that same pendant but it hung around my neck by a gold chain.

I ignored the gasps as they saw the magic taking place. "What do you want to know?" I asked calmly. Connor and Travis stood like body guards behind me.

"Start at the beginning." Sam prompted.

I took a deep breath and prayed that I was doing the right thing. "So, the beginning,"

**AN: A nice little cliffy right there :D I am really excited for this story because it is going to be different from anything else I have written! I don't have a set plan yet, so I am open for ideas. But it will start the summer of the Battle of the Labyrinth and go on from there. There will be sibling love, Connor and Kimi fluff as well as drama and action! I am planning on about seven to ten chapters. **

**There are pictures of the Stolls as well as a description of Kimi on my profile. I really hope you enjoyed this so leave your thoughts! **

**RW3~**


	2. Above all else

Chapter one: It's chaos, it's a haven, it's a battlefield, and it's a camp but above all else, it's my home.

We began the walk back to Emily's quietly. Travis stood a little behind me towards my left but Connor stayed glued to my right side, his arm around my shoulders. I knew he was feeling a little threatened by the other wolfs. I hadn't the slightest idea why though. I have been nothing but loyal to him. I was a damn good girlfriend. I could feel Sam and Jared's eyes on me as I tried to find a place to start.

"My name is Kimi Galling. I am sixteen years old and everything you think you know about me is false. I am loud and obnoxious, a bit of a party girl really. I have seven half siblings and I hate small towns. That and I am a fabulous actor."I could see Connor and Travis nodding out of the corner of my eye. "That and, well, this will be hard to explain… Actually this entire thing will be difficult to explain, even more so to understand."

"She also likes to ramble, so just tell her to shut up and get to the point!" Travis inputed. I smirked. If my thoughts weren't in order I did have a tendency to "ramble" (as Travis so nicely liked to put it) out loud.

"Don't try to sugar coat it Kimi-bear," Connor whispered in my ear. I loved it when he called me Kimi-bear; damn I just really missed this boy! Kimi- bear was a pet name reserved only for Connor and my siblings. Travis occasionally got to call me that. If I was in an extremely good mood and if he got me chocolate.

"The Greek Gods are real." I shrugged. Connor was right (probably) it was better to not sugar coat it, I think. Sam and the rest of the wolfs gaped at me. I smiled brightly and spread my arms "SURPIRSE!"

They were not amused. Hum, tough crowd. "Greek gods? Like Zeus and Hermes and Aphrodite?" Seth stammered.

"And Poseidon, Athena, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hera?" Jared provided. I nodded brightly, only slightly annoyed that my father was not mentioned.

"Wait does that mean Neptune, Mars and Venus are all real too?" Sam asked.

Connor scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. Those are Roman Gods. No way are those real!" I laughed gently with him.

"You know what I like is, not only was our father named second and before Kimi's father but the fact that Kimi's father was not listed at all." Travis laughed. I glared at him and he raised his arms in surrender.

"YOUR FATHER IS ZEUS?" Half the wolfs screamed. Connor Travis and I looked around confused.

"No!" Both the brothers say, sounding rather insulted. Suddenly a roll of thunder sounded above us and the brothers cowered down. I laughed. "Okay okay!" Travis said. He motioned his arm in a surrendor

"It's not that it would be a bad thing to have Lord Zeus as our father it is just incorrect." Connor stated, glaring only slightly at the sky.

"I am surprised that they think Gods can be real, but they just can't have children." I snorted.

"How is that even possible?" Jared asked. He was clearly flabbergasted. It was rather hilarious.

"Aw, Jared. Did your parent never have that talk with you?" I spoke in my oversweet voice. He turned a red color and I rolled my eyes. "Same way your parents had you. Except for Athena, she has mind babies sent down from Olympus in a golden basket." I made the baby motion with my arms.

"Anyway! Yes Greek gods are real and yes they have children. Connor, Travis and I all are half bloods, or demi-gods. The blood of a god runs through our veins." I stated. "Connor and Travis are sons of Hermes and I am a daughter of Apollo."

It took a moment for the wolfs to grasp this but they all evidentially nodded. "Does this have any reason as to why you lived in New York for so long?" Jared asked.

"It has everything to deal with why I live in New York."

"KIMI!" A squeal erupted from behind me. I barely had enough time to turn around before I was tackled by Kayla. Oh Kayla. She was 5 feet and two inches full of energy and spunk. She was 12 and thought she was on top of the world. "I MISSED YOU SO SO SO SO SO MUCH!" She screamed right in my ear.

"Okay! You don't have to burst my ear drum!" I told her, while shoving her off me. "I missed you too squirt." She beamed at me as I ruffled her hair. "Have you taken your stuff to the cabin yet?"

"No…" She walked back over to her duffle and picked it up. It was the start of summer and it had been about four months since I've seen most my siblings. Lee, Tommy and I are the only full time Apollo kids. I could go home but I choose not to. It is hard living on a reservation (where everyone knows everything about everyone) and then have to hid who you truly are. That is why I choose to stay at camp.

"Well hurry up, we are getting ready to cream the Hephaestus kids in basketball!" I instructed. We take off running towards our golden cabin.

"I swear! Why do they even try anymore?" Kayla had grown up a lot in the four months. She was still growing and awkward but she had a sense of control that she lacked during winter break. She seemed more confident and walked (or ran, in this case) with her head up. She was going to be gorgeous once she outgrew her ugly duckling phase. A part of me was proud but another part sad because I hated change.

"Tradition." I shrugged. The first day of camp always meant a basketball game with Beckendorf and his cabin. Beckendorf and Lee were good friends and they liked it and since they were head councilors, we were forced to go along with it. It was nice to know some things never change.

Kayla all but threw her duffle onto her bunk before racing towards the basketball courts. Aphrodite's kids where cleaning out their cabin under the watchful eye of Silena, who told us to say hello to Beckendorf for her. Annabeth and Percy were arguing, as always (I really wish they would just admit their feelings. It drives me insane when they just dance around their feelings) The Athena cabin was transporting books (probably for ancient Greek class, ugh, ancient Greek class)

We walked up to the basketball courts where five of my half siblings were practicing. "Hey Kayla!" Austin greeted her with a hug. I put my hands up in frustration. "And Kimi." He added on.

"Thank you! I'm only like your favorite big sister!" I correct. Lee rolled his eyes and shot another 3-pointer. Michael coughed, "only big sister" and Tommy laughed. Nene slapped Tommy upside the head and gave Kayla a high five. Hum, someone was missing and then we would be on happy, and slightly dysfunctional family.

"And where's dear William?" I quoted _Pirates of the Caribbean_ in a very bad British accent. It was probably an insult to Johnny Depp but who really cares? My siblings shrugged and went on practicing. I was concerned because it wasn't like Will to just disappear.

"Here." He said from behind me. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. "Your boyfriend and his brother are out terrorizing the village again. I was watching."

I gave him a questioning look. "Meaning?"

"I'd be surprised if Clarissa lets them live through the night." Will clarified. As if on cue, Connor and Travis sprinted through basketball court, followed by the Ares cabin dressed in ridiculous tutus of pink frills.

Connor paused and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. "Disguised tutus as battle gear! A classic!" He laughed. It was a good prank and the Ares cabin looked hilarious! One look from them and we were cracking up. All the campers who saw them were.

"HURRY CONNOR! They're gaining!" Travis yelled. With that bit of excitement, the Stoll brothers ran off, trying to out run a very pissed off Ares cabin.

"I'M GONNA KILL'EM KIMI!" Clarissa screamed as she charge up to me. Laimer, I mean Maimer crackled in her hand. I held my hands up in surrender and tried to stifle my giggles.

"By all means, go ahead." I motioned to where the brothers had disappeared to, "You all look ridiculous." Half her cabin looked down as if they had forgotten they were wearing tutus. This erupted a new fire in Clarissa's eyes.

"STOLL!" She ran after the brothers, followed by her cabin.

"I can't believe they were stupid enough to prank the Ares cabin on the first day." I crossed my arms and shook my head, still giggling slightly. It was better than Austin and Kayla who could not stop laughing.

"Sorry to break it to you, but your boo ain't the smartest." Nene shrugged.

"C'ome on guys! Get your game faces on!" Tommy instructed. The Hephaestus cabin had shown up and they were ready to play.

"Same rules as always?" Beckendorf clarified. Lee nodded. The rules were the same as any other basketball game except they had to reach 50 and we had to reach 150. The awesome thing about being Apollo's kid is that you don't miss. Ever. The only other rule was no traps or anything else the Hephaestus cabin could have thought of.

"Game on" Lee passed the ball and the game began. I was home.

**AN: Smiles! I love this story and it is totally distracting me from A Love Unheard and for that I am very sorry. Anyway I really hope you enjoyed this!**

**Thank to Jessica Cahill, creamfeathers, and Reading-is-4-life! I love reviews (even if you point out my mistake that Connor and Travis are not twins…opps… but in the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter!)**

**Anyway all chapters from here on out will have a little section on how the wolfs are reacting to everything and then go into a flashback. The flashback is what Kimi is telling the wolfs. **

**So review because they motivate me! **

**RW3~**


End file.
